Prose Gabriel
by Jedipati
Summary: A retelling of the origin of Sleipnir. Gabriel is not happy that he has to do this, thank you very much. Spoilers for 5.19.


Title: Prose Gabriel (The name's Loki, alright!)

Author: immortal_jedi aka jedipati

Word count: 633

Rating: PG-13/R

Characters/Pairings: Gabriel

Spoilers: The entire series through 5.19

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own any of the characters of supernatural (including the prophet and his girlfriend.)

Warning: Norse Myths, a retelling of the origin of Sleipnir. If that isn't warning enough, I suggest you look up the myth before reading the story.

Summary: A retelling of the origin of Sleipnir. Gabriel is not happy that he has to do this, thank you very much.

Author's Notes: Since last Thursday, when we were informed that Gabriel was also known as Loki, I wanted to write something based on the myths of Loki. Of course I'd choose Sleipnir! How could I not. Still, watch out for the implications.

* * *

Gabri… Loki was not happy. How on earth was this his fault? He wasn't the one who agreed to the deal the builder had demanded. He'd just said that they should let the horse help.

What was the harm in that? How was this his fault, and why was he going to die if the builder completed the building?

Now, here he was, in the woods, trying to get that blasted horse's attention… hmm…

Gabr… Loki, damnit, he should be used to his new name by now. He couldn't afford to mess this up. He did not want to be "killed" by the gods he was hanging around with, and have to start over with another deity group.

And the best way to do that was to distract the horse. Gabr… Loki, he was Loki! Loki smirked and snapped his fingers, altering his form. Oh, there were definite advantages to being a Trickster God with the power of an archangel literally at his fingertips.

The mare that was the Trickster kept to the shadows of the woods near the nearly completed fortification at Val-Hall, before stepping out of the woods and into the wind he conjured up, which was blowing right to Svaoilfari.

The stallion noticed Loki almost immediately and began pulling at the rope holding him back.

Loki cantered forward and neighed loudly, urging the stallion to break free.

It was just as the stallion broke loose that Gab… Loki realized the flaw in his brilliant plan.

Svaoilfari was a stallion. Loki has shifted into the form of a mare. A mare in heat, to better grab the stallion's attention.

Loki wheeled around and fled back into the woods. Svaoilfari chased after him, and the stallion's master followed.

Loki huffed unhappily. He'd have to stay in this form all night at least, leading Svaoilfari on a merry chase. At least that would keep the building from being completed on time.

* * *

Loki finally allowed the builder to collect his horse at dawn. That had been humiliating, and he never wanted to do anything like that again. And how had Svaoilfari caught him, anyway? He was an archangel- he was a god. He was no ordinary mare. Emphasis on the he, thank you very much.

Loki wandered off. Svaoilfari was no longer interested in the mare, and he and the builder had a long trek back to the fortifications ahead of them. Loki has successfully prevented them from completing the fortifications, at least.

And he had claimed that he'd do it no matter what the cost to himself.

He just hadn't expected the cost to be seducing a _horse_.

Loki waited until he was sure that the builder was out of range before stretching his legs one more time. He was just about to return to the human form he wore most often when he realized something.

Gabriel froze. The mare- Gabriel was pregnant!

Gabriel snorted. Oh, this was just perfect. He was going to have to remain a mare for the next eleven months, at least! And then he'd have to wean the foal.

Gabriel was still an archangel, and he knew he couldn't kill the foal by switching forms.

He sighed and nickered softly. Well, he was going to have a horse as a child. This was going to be the best horse in all of history, then.

Gabriel tossed his head and took off. He would leave for now, and he could always insist that Odin would be the one to ride his foal. Odin, at least, would care for the horse, when he- yes, he, Gabriel was sure of it- was born.

Of course, his foal wouldn't be an ordinary horse, either.

Loki reared up. Let the other gods laugh for this. He'd show them.

* * *

Notes: Yes, this was how Sleipnir is described as being born. Loki did turn into a mare that was in heat, and distract Svaðilfari from his task. Loki/the mare ended up pregnant and gave birth to Sleipnir, an eight legged horse who became Odin's mount.

Norse myths can get a little weird.

So, since we learned that Gabriel had taken on the identity of "Loki", I wanted to know how he'd deal with the events of the myths. The title of this story comes from the Prose Edda, which is where Sleipnir's origin is first described.


End file.
